Everything Goes in My Way
by Winterbottom Kit
Summary: TPC is the ruler of the school. On the first day, cute boys arrive, but they seem to have their eyes on somebody else. Especially with the Fall Drag dance coming up, the TPC are getting desperate to go to the dance with the school's hottest boys...
1. Chapter 1:Meet Massie,the Ultimate Ruler

**Hey this is my new story! Hope you love it!!! FYI, it is inspired by a Korean soap called Boys Over Flowers. It's a MUST watcher. The F4s are ah-dorable!! REVIEWs please & the parings too. They are undecided. :) This paragraph is the first part in the drama.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**BOCD Welcome Back Ceremony**

**September 2nd.**

**8:30**

Massie Block inhaled deeply. She was back on her stage. BOCD, the most prestigious Middle School in the East Coast, was HERS, and never did anyone challenged that.

"Massie!" Her girls, the Pretty Committee squealed as they met in the back parking lot, waiting for Massie.

"Girls!" She squealed back, and hugged each one of them.

"We are so glad to see you. I mean, 3 months felt like, forever!"Kristen smiled

"Ah-greed." Massie laughed.

Alicia was certainly holding something back. "Any gossips?" Massie asked.

Alicia stood up. "I have to do the news. But you'll hear it soon." She winked."Let's go to the cafe. We have a Welcome Back Ceremony for the first two periods.

"Okay. Outfit check?" Massie asked.

"Just skim, because I have to get there in 10 minutes." Alicia flipped her phone open to check the time.

"Okay. I'll just give quick grades. Starting with Dylan. You look wonderful in that one-piece you are wearing and love the Hermes scarf as a belt thing. You are a 9.4. Kristen, you are an 9 with that reform. Alicia, 9.4 with the stick to Ralph out fit, and Claire, I'll give you a seven. At least you tried." Massie smiled. "And me?"

"9.8. Re-do your hair. It's a bit messed up. Dylan said.

Massie straightened her hair"Ready to make the 'Entrance'?" Massie asked.

"Yes!"

"By the way, don't forget about the Krista gossiping about us. Remember what she said about our bags and clothes being fake? Puh-lease." Dylan mumbled out of her mouth

Kristen grinned in an evil way. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

Claire bit on her fingernails until Massie kicked her.

They strutted to the Main Entrance door, which was filled with various kinds of flowers to welcome them back.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It's the PC!!! The girls(and boys) screamed. Immediately a big crowd formed around them. Kristen searched the crowd for a brown bob haired girl. She pointed to her and motioned her to come front.

"Name?"

"Krista Closton." The girl stammered. All eyes were staring at her, and THE PC was grinning at her in an evil way.

"I heard you saying that our clothes are road-side knock-offs...And I'm going to teach you who the real knock-off."

The girls face turned white.

"Dyl, got a bottle of water?" Kristen held her hand out.

"No need to waste our Evian on this knock-off. Try this. Dylan handed her a bottle of tomato juice.

"Ew." As soon as Kristen opened it, the yucky smell filled the hall.

Kristen lifted the girl's uniform jacket and spilled all the juice on the white blouse. "Trash on Trash." She said.

"And for calling us Hollywood wanna-bes,"Alicia's hand reached for the short girl's eyes. Tears were rolling down from it, but Alicia didn't care.

"_Rippp..." _Krista's fake eyebrow were on Alicia's hand. She ripped the other one out too. Alicia held it out on her palm and dropped it on the ground. "Mascara on a fake eyebrow? EW." she wiped her black hand on Krista's face.

"Try howtomakeup . com."

The crowd was bummed and Krista's face turned as red as Alicia's tote and her eyes too, Massie snapped her fingers.

The crowd immediately made a way for them.

When they got into the luxurious PC only room, they high-fived each other.

"Where'd you get that tomato juice?" Massie asked playfully.

"From this bag. It has been in mom's closet for a week or so." She grimaced.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I got to go!" Alicia ran for the DJ booth.

Kristen pulled Dylan away from her fat-free refrigerator to delay their reunion. Then the girls followed Alicia slowly and sat down on the center table, table 18.

While Alicia was still power-walking to her DJ booth, Dylan leaned in.

"Guess what?" Dylan whispered.

"what?" the girls immediately assumed the gossip position.

"This." Dylan took a necklace out.

"OMG! Is that limited Tiffany Charm Necklace!?" The girls shouted.

"Mom got it. She had to send Crissy there like, a whole day to line up."

"My mom got the same one too." Massie said.

"Hola, BOCD. Are you ready for some juice?" Alicia asked. The students cheered. "First I have some VERY cute news. There are Five boys transferred. They are Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley. Guys stand up." Five really cute guys stood up from table 6.

"The next news is something totally new. Boys, pick up your credit cards and walk to the nearest Ralph Lauren shop. Girls, pick up your cleats and run to the nearest Soccer field. We are having a Drag Party as the fall dance!" Alicia shouted.

"Boys, no bulging into girl's locker rooms because you LOOK like a girl." Students laughed and cheered.

"The party's on this weekend, and today after the last homeroom, make sure to pick your dates up on touch screen that will be set up here, in the cafe."

" We should go for them." Dylan gushed

"Maybe you could change it a bit. Kristen's eyes twinkled.

"Done." Massie smiled

"Drug Party?" Claire wrinkled her eye brows.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Drag. Boy dresses up as Girl, Girl dresses up as Boy."

"Yeah, and what about it?" Massie leaned closer in.

"This year, they are going to give awards, like the cupid, but it's just for the 8th graders. They are giving it to the couples that dress up as similar to their partners. Like, if I were a boy, I'll have to become an exact replica of you. And if you win the award, you get to go on a 3 day vacation trip with the runner-ups to the Bahamas." Alicia, who had already come back,(so she would not miss any juice) nodded towards Massie.

"Not that it matters." she added.

"The privilege of being the practical owner of this school." Massie said

"Let's meet at the Ipad today evening and plan the outfits and choose the dates." Massie said typing her schedule in to her Iphone, and she was too busy to notice that the boys were having their eyes on somebody else, known as the Fauxies.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**I'm mad to start another story a week before the big exam...**

**Love it? Worthy of Continuation? Can I get more than 10 reviews to be sure? I really don't want to waste my time on a story that no one wants to read :) REVIEWs please. They make my day**

**Winterbottom Kit – aka - DdugiDdubob**


	2. Chapter 2:Boy Emergency!

**OMG I made a mistake. It's the fall dance, not the spring dance. Thanks for pointing that out. I corrected the mistakes for the first chapter. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. And ReVieW(not just save them as your fav. Story...) I'd really like to hear what you think of it. This story is more like a filler, but it's also important. Enjoy and Review~**

**=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Exotic Boutique, Westchester Mall**

**September 2****nd****.**

**5:51**

Massie was in the dressing room, trying on her new dress that she had found. Kristen was in the skirts section to look for a cute tennis-chic look. Alicia had already picked out a dress for the spring party. Dylan was trying on a pair of heels, or more exactly, trying to pull the silver heel out of her right foot.

"I didn't know that the party is going to last for 2days this time. I thought they were only one-day party." Alicia said to the girls.

" One normal day and one drag day. It's a good idea." Massie said

"But the problem is that my mom is not going to allow me to go to the parties for whole two days!" Kristen whined from far away.

Claire, who was walking near the racks of clothes, agreed, "Same for Dad. Ever since I came up to 9th grade, dad's getting too harsh. He keeps imagining weird things."  
Massie came out of the dressing room. Alicia gasped. "Toe-dally bootiful!"

"You think?" Massie turned around.

"Def!" Dylan agreed.

"Okay." Massie went back in, and when she came out, she threw the 3500$ dress on the counter.

"Oh, for the 2 day thing, Kris, tell your mom that if you win any award, this goes into your grades. It's actually true. I asked the Etiquette teacher to put it in for sociability grades. Oh, and I've booked rooms in the hotel."

"Great!"Kristen said.

While Claire looked around, she thought that the shop felt really empty. It was true.

The shop had all of its blinds down, doors closed and other customers out. All the other employees were out as Massie ordered. There was only one behind the counter and the designer herself to help them get clothes. When ever the PC came to shop, that was just the most logical thing to do. Afterall, they were treating the daughter of one ofthe 5most rich person in the US, and of the 5 most influential woman in the world..

"Claire choose a dress. I want my BFF to look FABULOUS." Massie said.

"Really?"

"Yup. But hurry. After I choose another dress, I'm going to go and find some accessories for the drag party. We can't just go like a normal smelly boy."

"Okay. But give me a tip."

Massie tapped her lips. "Try cream. They really go nicely with your hair. Make sure that they at least get over the kneecaps."

"Okay!" Claire ran to the dress section.

Finally when they came out of the shop, Massie's purse was holding receipts for 3500$ Purple dress(Massie), 2700$Gold Strapless Dress(Massie) 900$ White tennis skirt(Kris), 2000$ cream dress(Claire), and 800$ sliver high heels(Kris). Kristen was going to get a dress from Massie's Closet. All the bags were in Massie's car.

"Hey, accessories first or should we go get the bags?" Massie asked.

"Let's get the accessories. I don't really need bags. I already have one that I ordered from Paris." Dylan said.

"Me too." Alicia agreed.

"Okay."

While the other girls tried on necklaces and other accessories from Tiffany's, Massie and Claire went to the next store to get rhinestones and glitters. Although they seemed childish, they always seem to work. Besides, she was really going to need them to turn the ugly soccer clothes to party worth clothes.

Massie's phone vibrated while she bought the things. It was MC(Massie's Crew), that helped her whenever needed. She had asked them to keep eyes on the Soccer Boys.

While Claire held the bag, Massie pressed receive and talked in to the phone. "Hello?"

"Massie, it's Kristi." Kristi was the head of the crews.

"What's wrong?"

"You know, those Pussy Cat wannabes?"

"Yup. Fauxies. What about them?"Massie stopped at a mini-coffee shop and ordered a coffee using her fingers.

"They are in the Slice of Heaven with the Soccer Boys. Your date even has his hands around one girl's waist, and it is similar with the others."

Massie nearly dropped her coffee, but luckily, Claire held it before it left her grasp.

"What?"

"And I'm sitting next to them-don't worry they can't hear me- they are talking about like ditching their dates and going with each other."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Want me to send me a picture?"

"Yes. Everything. Names of the girls and guys there, pictures of everyone, if you can record. Do a bit of research on those girls too, will ya?"

Kristi sighed. "Okay. But Massie, remember, you are Massie Block. There's plenty more that you can get. "

"Thanks Kristi. Send them over by 7, will ya?"

"Okay."

Massie hung up. Claire looked her at worrying way. "Are you okay? Was it Kristi?"

"Yeah. It's an emergency. Get the girls and bring them to my car. Shopping comes later."

"What's wrong?"

"Not right now, Claire."

Claire ran to get the girls. Massie's body shook with anger while she walked to her car. She didn't notice any expensive dresses or jewelries. Her mind was only focused on how to get the Fauxies out and get the Soccer Boys under her grasp like everybody else. The dance was only 4days away, and if she didn't hurry, she would have to kiss the party good bye. And that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**No updates for a while huh? I was really buzy, Summer break's almost over!!!! This chapter really sucked, but I promise that when I update the next chapter, I'll make sure to amend this.(Amend sounds too formal) Oh, for Kristi, she is a 10th grader who works for Massie so that Massie gets tapped into all the School's gossip. So are the Massie's Crews(Not MAC!!) I'll tell you more about her in the next chapter. **

**REVIEWs please More, faster the next chapter is : )**

**Winterbottom Kit**


	3. Chapter 3:AN Quick Summary

**Author's Note**

**Since I'm correcting the story frequently, you may be confused so here's a quick summary**

- BOCD is a private school, both Middle and High.

- TPC are in 9th grade, not 8 or 10.

- I've never told you this, but Krista is a Fauxie. Their real name is the GGG(Glamorous Gossip Girls)

- Krista and Kristi are DIFFERENT!!

Krista is a GGG and Kristi is MC, she helps Massie. More about her later

- Massie's parents are the owners of the school.

- The school is the school for the rich/famous/extremely smart ones only. Like a privileged school.

- The GGG are Gwen, Krista, Kelsy, Ashton, and Ashley. Gwen is the leader.

- It's the fall dance, for 2 days, a normal party and a drag party.

**I haven't told you many of these, but just a tip. They will be repeated in the story.**

**Winterbottom Kit**


End file.
